Unexpected Allies
by SkyeRice
Summary: When the famous Albus Dumbledore dies, it shocks the wizarding world. Now a good friend of his has chosen to help as much as he can with their war. Meanwhile their enemies have joined forces. Rated mainly for violence.
1. 1 The Funeral

IMPORTANT NOTE- So a couple things about this crossover, Soul Eater wise: All the characters are where they were when the anime and manga were still generally the same. This way weither you've read the manga or watched the anime or both, everyone knows what's going on though I have to figure out what to do with Black Star but if I make any changes, I'll make sure to warn beforehand. Chrona left, Medusa hasn't gone to Shibusen to help them with Aracne yet, it's right inbetween those two that this is taking place. For Harry Potter: I'm starting at the end of Half Blood Prince and going from there. To make sure that I make it as accurate to the book as i can some parts are out of the book a little, like at the end of this chapter where Harry Ron and Hermione are talking, I took that directly from the book. This is also to make sure it all makes sence as well, I really want this to be good and I hope you enjoy!

By the way, forgive any spelling or grammer errors please, my Beta's missing. .

Disclaimer: Neither Soul Eater nor Harry Potter belong to me, if they did this wouldn't be _Fanfiction._

It was a beautiful summer morning. The bright green grass and beautiful surroundings could do nothing to mask the lingering sadness among the many people that steadily flowed into the school grounds. Among the crowd of witches and wizards, old and young and all dressed in dark monotones, there was one who stood out in the slightest bit. He looked as though barely sixteen years old and was accompanied by two young women.

Death the Kid straightened his posture and his tie as he and his partners passed the great winged boars flanking the gates of the school. He was not wearing his usual white stitched suit, but a brand new, plain black suit and tie. Liz and Patty Thompson came up on either side of him, Liz looking around a bit unsure while her twin observed their beautiful surroundings in awe, both in matching pant suits.

The fact that the three of them were wearing muggle clothing and the strange appearance of Kid's hair and eyes brought them some attention. Liz noticed this and tapped Kid on the shoulder, "I think we look kind of strange to these people."

His eyebrow rose as he saw the many prying eyes among the crowd but waved it off, "It matters not as long as we are dressed precise and perfect." Saying this almost to himself, then turning to the shorter of the sisters, "Furthermore, Patty, this is a funeral and I would like to make it clear that is disrespectful to laugh at a funeral."

Patty smiled at him and nodded, "Gotchya."

With that done, he turned to the hundreds of chairs set up in front of the lake and a large marble table and set off to find some seats all the while the grief and loss about them practically hid their srtange appearences as they walked through the crowd.

"So, this guy, he was some really powerful wizard?" Liz asked, looking about the many people that were arriving and the amount of chairs set to seat them all, "Popular too..."

"Yes and a very good friend of Father's," Kid looked over the crowd seriously, "but he is not the only reason why we are here."

She nodded, "That Porter kid or something, fight a bad guy, stuff like that."

"In simple terms, yes, but at the moment…" He trailed off and motioned for Patty to slide into her seat. Liz wondered why they were moving so far into the rows but understood soon enough. They were in the exact middle of the group of chairs on the right side of the aisle.

The service was long winded and peculiar by funeral standards; a flock of very strange looking people gathered in the lake and sang with sorrow, one of the largest men any of the three of them had ever seen brought the body down the aisle then joined the largest. They got glimpse of a group of what looked like horse-men in the forest in the distance and had to keep Patty from making any sort of ridiculous exclamation all the while a man stood in front spoke about the deceased, Albus Dumbledore. Kid was quite impressed. He seemed like an amazing man and felt worse for the fact that he did not actually know him than that he was dead.

He also wondered to himself if all the people here would clear out enough so that he could give his father the comfort of seeing his friend off before they left for Death City.

Kid thought back to their summons to his father's room, how dishearten he seemed and the long explanation after they were given their somewhat small mission.

"There are two sides to this world, Kid. The one we live in and another, hidden from us. It is made up of witches and wizards much unlike the ones we know. This division in the world is based upon those with magic ability. It is like the magic in souls of Shibusen students, amplification through the weapon's soul except they use wands as an amplifier."

Kid could not brush off the tone of urgency and seriousness in his father's voice. Thinking about it made him visibly wince. By the time his flashback faded the short man had sat down and there was silence. He waited for someone else to go up and speak their own piece but no one moved. Surely with all these people and such an incredible person there was another speech on its way?

Before he could think another word, large white flames erupted from the wizard's body sending flickers and smoke rising above it. Many among them screamed, including Liz while Patty looked in wonder and clapped. Kid could have sworn he saw a large bird emerge from the flames but a great number of arrows that rained from the forest distracted him.

After the lake people and horse people left, talk began to spread throughout the crowd and they took their time before getting up and wandering away. Once outside the groups of talking people that were forming, Kid took a paper out of his inside pocket. It was a small paper with scrawled writing on it and a picture clipped to it, "Harry Potter" It said.

"We should split up and search the crowd, if you find him-"

"OOH LOOK, I FOUND HIM!" Patty was smiling like a madwoman and jumping up and down, pointing at a boy that was walking along the lake with an older man with a limp. Kid and Liz looked at Patty, who had an expression of pride, all of them ignoring the looks and attention.

"Wow, good job Patty, that was fast." She cheered and Kid nodded in approval.

"Good work, Patty!" They then set off for the Potter boy. The man was leaving while two other teens were far ahead of the three. By the time Kid, Liz and Patty made it to their target, the girl was saying no to whatever the redhead boy said and grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me." Said Kid politely with a hand on his mouth in a small, attention getting cough, "Would you be Harry Potter?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks, Harry answered cautiously, "Yeah, I am."

Kid held out a hand, "I am Death the Kid, would you mind if we spoke in private?"

"Death the Kid? What kind of name is that?" Whispered Ron to Hermione as Kid concluded he would not get a handshake from the looks he was getting and put his hand down.

The air of seriousness and official tone led Harry to think this was another stooge from the ministry, but what was up with his name? "Yeah, actually I would mind."

Ron piped up again, "Anything you can say to Harry, you can say in front of us."

The other two nodded in agreement and Kid's eyes narrowed, "I was told that this subject is to be kept in the utmost of secrecy."

"This is boring!" Patty yelled, "Oone-chan, can we go play?"

Kid nodded at Liz while the others recovered from the outburst. While Liz led her sister away from the group Kid spoke again, "I apologize for the interruption."

"Well it's like Ron said, anything you can say to me you can say to them."

Looking over each of them in turn, he sensed their souls. They all seemed to be very connected but he had to be sure, "Would you trust your life and the lives of others in these friends of yours."

This took Harry aback but still, "Of course." Ron and Hermione smiled at Harry's faith in them and turned to Kid again.

"Fine then," He took a deep breath, "I am a representative of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. My father, the headmaster, Shinigami-sama, was also a very good friend of Albus Dumbledore. Before his passing, Mr. Dumbledore confided in my father a great amount of information regarding your war and of the path you must take to win it."

Needless to say, the three were shocked, "H-he told you about…"

Harry trailed off and Kid picked it up, "The Horcruxes, yes." Clasping his hands behind him in a very businesslike manner, he continued, "We believe that we would be of great use to your cause, my father refuses to stand by while his dear friend died to save it. Therefore whether you agree to be allies or not we will join this fight."

The amount of information was a bit much for them to process, seeing this; Kid decided to go on, "By the way, an enemy of ours has also joined forces with your own enemy. This power is one which you could not possibly be able to defeat with your magic alone." He looked over to his partners, observing them playing in the grass.

Harry woke up a bit, his tone a bit hesitant, "Oh, and what is that?"

Kid looked over to him, emotionless, "Kishin eggs."

"What the-?"

"A Kishin egg is a former human that decided to murder the innocent and consume their souls. So, what do you say?" He focused on Harry, who looked both unsure and confused.

"Um, I guess if you're going to help us either way we mine as well be working together… "

Kid smiled and clapped his hands, "Great!"

While he called Liz and Patty back over Hermione turned to the others, "Are you sure about this, Harry?"

"Yeah, this whole deal seems a bit sketchy to me." Ron looked concerned.

"Well, if they are such good friends of Dumbledore's they can't be all bad, right? Besides, if what he said is true then we might need all the help we can get." They looked as the team walked up to them once more.

Kid smiled at them again, "This is Liz and Patty Thompson, they are my partners and weapons." Each waved when mentioned with a 'hello'.

"Your weapons?" Hermione asked a bit taken back at the use of humans as weapons in any form.

"Yes, there are some people out there that have weapon blood, they can turn into weapons and fight with Meisters such as myself."He said with a tone that ended the flood of questions reluctantly, "Now if you excuse me I must pay my respects and my father's." He walked away, happy that enough people had left that he would not make a spectacle of himself.

Liz and Patty struck up a small conversation with Hermione which was basically made up of her questions while Ron and Harry watched the shinigami make his way to the tomb while observing the few lingering people.

"What do you think, mate?" Ron asked, still caught off guard by it all.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem very good, does it?"

Hermione parted ways with the weapon twins and came up from behind the two, the new information she had learned taking backseat to the question lingering on her tongue, "So what comes next?"

"Lupin said they'd close down the school."

"I can't bear the idea that we might never come back," She said softly, "How can Hogwarts close?"

Maybe it won't," Said Ron, "We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Every where's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer, there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you recon, Harry?"

"I'm not coming back even if it does reopen," Said Harry.

Ron gaped at him, but Hermione said sadly, "I knew you were going to say that. But what will you do?"

"I'm going back to the Dursley's once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to, it'll be a short visit and then I'll be gone for good. Then I was thinking about going to Godric's Hollow. For me it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parent's graves, I'd like that." They watched in a small silence as Kid approached the Tomb and clapped his hands as though in prayer.

"And then what?" Said Ron

"I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, that's what he wanted me to do." Harry said, watching as Kid finished paying his respects and backed up several feet, Harry's train of thought was blocked by the off spectacle of the teen making several hand movements and ended with both hands in a fist with his index and pinky fingers pointed at the ground before him. A sort of cartoonlike skull shape appeared glowing on the ground and light came pouring out of it to the sky.

The wizards and witch watched, open mouthed at the strange pointy figure materializing from the light. "Hello Hello, good job everyone! So, How'd it go?"

Kid nodded, "He and his friends have agreed to ally together and fight. I also felt it necessary for you to say your goodbyes."

He motioned to the Tomb behind Shinigami, "Ooh, your such a thoughtful one, Kid~."

"What on earth is that?" Hermione whispered at the pointy figure turned to the tomb and clapped his hands together like his son had. Once done, he said in a very lightly but still a bit silly, "Farewell my friend~. You shall be missed!"

"Wow, Dumbledore had some weird friends didn't he?" Ron said, they just stared but soon enough, once he was finished Shinigami-sama looked over at them.

He slipped out two comically huge white hands and waved at them, "We look forward to your hard work, Welcome to the team!~" He shouted while Kid panicked at all the attention his father was gaining their odd scene.

Harry Ron and Hermione just looked at each other, completely and utterly confused, wondering what on earth were they in for?


	2. 2 The Move

Yay~ Even just getting the alerts and favorites are making me really happy.

Important Note: This chapter is pretty character heavy but it'll only be this chapter, after this I'll be writing their individual battles and then leave it with Soul and Maka. I'm only putting this here because, personally I don't like crossovers with too many of both media's characters at once and this was the only way to put this part in. It's so action packed, I couldn't help myself.

Disclaimer: Neither Soul Eater nor Harry Potter belong to me, if they did this wouldn't be _Fanfiction._

The sound of a motorcycle roared as it made its way through a suburban street smoothly. One of the riders of said bike seemed to be speaking into a mirror as she held a hand on the driver's shoulder to keep balance as he drove.

"Are you sure about this, Kid? I mean you said they need someone to check for souls but if their enemies really are here, judging from their plan you told us, we'd need at least seven teams of Meisters and weapons to help them."

Kid looked at Maka through his father's mirror, Shinigami-sama, Death Scythe, Liz and Patty all in the background, "Yes, it should be ok. They weren't even expecting trouble on account of having leaked false information but I insisted that they be careful. Now, they are expecting you but you need to keep the mirrors connected so we can confirm identification."

"Oi, Kid, Isn't it the entire point of Shibusen to defeat witches? Why are we helping them?" Soul asked, looking over his shoulder. This seemed like such a strange mission and judging from what he was listening to, chances were that he wouldn't even get any souls out of it.

"Weren't you paying attention? Their different from our witches." Maka answered, a bit irritated with his lack of attention.

"No, I just noticed the little fact that we don't get souls out of this."

"Oh, that reminds me," Shinigami-sama piped up before they got into a full blown argument, "The souls of the enemy here are not always going to be Kishin souls. Most of them will be murderer's souls. You can't take them, their very poisonous and usually pop when killed, but you'll see soon enough!"

The two passed a large sign that said Privet Drive and soon enough Soul slowed them down at number four. Maka got off first and made her way to the door while Soul parked his bike, "This is it, right?" She asked Kid, with something tying down her voice a bit, facing the mirror to the house.

"Yes."

Soul came up to Maka slowly with his hands in his pockets, feeling like something was wrong, "What's up, Maka?"

"I don't know but it seems like there are a lot of very weak souls in the air surrounding us. It's like their prominent but weak."

"What? Are you sure?" Kid asked, surprised. They told him they weren't expecting any trouble.

"Positive."

"I thought this was just a precaution." Soul said, raising an eyebrow at the mirror

"It should have been, they must have known. We'll be there soon with reinforcements," They both nodded as Kid turned to run out, "Liz, Patty, let's go."

Shinigami-sama came up to the mirror as the three left the death room, "In the meantime! Inform our comrades of the danger."

"Right" They both replied, going up to the house while Soul pounded on the door, obviously irritated, "Hey, anyone home!"

Maka sighed at her partner's behavior but didn't get to comment since out of nowhere the door burst open and the Shibusen students found themselves face to face with the points of at least five… sticks.

"Sticks." Soul said, barely able to contain himself, "They fight with sticks."

He was bent over laughing by the time Maka decided to address them, "Um, we're from Shibusen. Shinigami-sama was a friend of your leader…?"

"Prove it!" Growled one of them, a particularly strange man that looked as though something big chewed him up and spat him out. One of his eyes was swirling around in the socket, looking the two over.

Maka wordlessly handed over the mirror that still had Shinigami-sama in it. Another person that was closer to the two took it but could say nothing since a loud and enthusiastic greeting erupted from it, "Hello Hello! Good to see you again, everyone! These are some of my students, Maka and Soul, more are on the way! They will explain why. Later~!" The mirror's image went back to normal.

A woman with bubblegum pink hair came up to the front of the group and leaned on the graying man holding the mirror, "So you're the one that can 'sense souls'?"

Maka perked up as they all moved further into the house, closing the door, "Yes and your plan is in danger. I can feel a lot of Dark souls in the area, their all surrounding this neighborhood. Shibusen is sending backup now so you can continue a bit easier."

"How on earth did they-"

"Unimportant, for now we have to focus on getting out on schedule." Said Moody, he went back through a door into the kitchen where the remainder of their group waited with cups of golden liquid in their hands, "Alright! Drink up."

Soul and Maka watched as the line of people in front of the sink grimaced and began to take the form of one Harry Potter. Soul put two and two together pretty quickly for not paying any attention during briefing, and still a bit irate from being on a mission that had nothing to do with soul collecting, "Wait wait, a mission with all these people, a bunch of Shibusen teams and no souls all for this one kid?" Needless to say, he was not pleased.

The real Harry was very angry at this, "I didn't ask them to do this, I even told them not to but they wouldn't listen. Who the heck are you anyway?"

"These two are from that school that offered you help like you said at the funeral, Maka and Soul." Lupin said, reentering the kitchen.

Moody turned on Soul who leaned back from the man's face, inches from his, "And this 'one kid' just happens to hold the entire wizarding world's fate in his hands, boy! Get your information straight!"

"Back off old man!"

Maka intervened before this could go any further, shoving Soul away and right into the kitchen table, "Don't be so rude, Soul," She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Their friends of Shinigami-sama's and we're here to help them!"

Two of the Harry's laughed and repeated in unison, "He's whipped!"

With absolute hate in his red eyes, Soul gritted his teeth and glared, now listening to comments about how he looked like a shark. Before he could retaliate they heard voices from the garden. Maka looked through the window, "Oh, Kid's here." She ran to the garden as the wizards and witches looked out at the garden.

It was almost full with people, there was Kid, Patty and Liz that Harry Ron and Hermione had met at the funeral but there was also a short kid with blue hair that was talking very loudly, a tall girl standing patiently behind him. Two teens with strange glasses on were talking to a black boy flanked on each side by two very small girls and two teenage girls in sailor uniforms. Kid, Kirikou, Kim and Ox were all holding skateboards with footholds on them, Black Star had two and threw one to Maka once she and Soul joined the group.

It was definitely a strange sight and was confusing all of the witches and wizards as to how this gigantic group would help them. Trying his best to ignore the chatting coming from the back and the comments from about the room, either about their appearance or the strange 'helpers', Moody turned to the six new Potters, "Those whose clothes are a bit roomy, I've got smaller here," He said indicating one of the sacks he'd carried in, "and vice versa. Don't forget the glasses, there's six pairs in the side pocket. And when you're dressed, there's luggage in the other sack."

Each of the new Harry's went about swapping clothing and things as well as changing, the real Harry looked a bit appalled, as though he wanted to ask them to show a little more respect for his privacy.

"I knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo," Said one Harry, looking down at his bare chest.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful," Said another while putting on some glasses.

Once dressed, each Harry took a backpack and owl cage with a stuffed owl then lined up, all seven in front of the sink, "Good," Moody said, "The pairs will be as follows…"

In the yard, while the Harry's inside were paired off, Kid was explaining to them their mission and the plan to separate with decoys but just as such, Black Star took it upon himself to make a loud and attention stealing exclamation, "Why the heck does the great ME have to protect some brat kid for a mission?! We need souls!"

Just then, Patty's expression changed to that of a maniac, "Cus, if you don't, I'll break your neck." She said this with such a strangely serious tone it caused an awkward silence.

Kid coughed into his hand as though to break the silence before diving into it, "My father has taken it upon himself to help these people in their war. Also, as Shibusen students, we must take down the witch that is behind the appearance of Kishin eggs in this world."

Soul then piped up hopefully, "So we do get souls outa this?"

Kid nodded, "Yes, though not all the souls collected here will be Kishin. There are also Dark souls of the people who have killed so much that their soul has split in pieces and darkened. Make sure not to absorb these souls, they are like poison to a weapon." There was a general nod of understanding among the group as the Harry's and their protectors came out in twos and went to their respectful modes of transportation. Once the last was out of the house, the real Harry, Kid Liz and Patty stood between the students and wizards, looking thoughtful, then spoke up as they were all settled on brooms, thestrals and giant motorcycle.

"Black Star." He gave a, 'Right!', "You'll be with the real Harry,"

Kid pointed to the pair on the motorcycle and Harry quietly wondered how he could tell he was the real one but this ended when the strange boy shouted, "Tsubaki!" and the tall girl behind him nodded and began to glow, then changed into two blades connected by a chain.

The wizards and witched looked on in wonder as this continued, "Maka with Hermione," Kid pointed to the pair on a thestral, she looked over at Soul who started to glow like the first and turned into a silver, red and black scythe that Maka grabbed out of the air and made her way to her pair.

"Kim with Ron." Said girl looked back at her partner, Jaquline, who turned into a metal lantern and went over to the pair with a broom. Ron got a glimpse of the girl that was going to protect them and his ears turned red, which looked a bit odd on Harry.

Not knowing either their names or souls, Kid just pointed at another pair on thestral, "Kirikou." He nodded and the two girls each turned into what looked like a pair of large boxing gloves. They went over to their pair.

Pointing at another unknown pair with a broom, Kid finished with, "Ox." Whose partner turned into a sort of gold lightening staff and went to his pair.

Kid looked thoughtful, "We're down one…"

"Never mind that, we're late," Moody growled, "You go with Lupin and George, we'll be fine by ourselves."

Kid was hesitant but nodded anyway, "Liz, Patty." Liz nodded while Patty did a little solute then they each turned into matching guns Kid grabbed in midair, holding each trigger with his pinky. Each Shibusen student slid their feet into the holds of their skateboards as the wizards mounted brooms and Hagrid kicked his motorcycle to life.

"Good luck, everyone," Shouted Moody. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One… Two… THREE."


	3. 3 The Chase Pt1

Disclaimer: Neither Soul Eater nor Harry Potter belong to me, if they did this wouldn't be _Fanfiction._

*Harry, Hagrid, Black Star and Tsubaki

Black Star jumped into the air with his skateboard tied to his feet, the wheels flipped sideways and they began to hover, quickly catching up with the giant motorcycle as it rose through the air. The entire group was still together when suddenly they were surrounded. A giant circle of at least thirty people, all in dark hoods.

Black Star grinned, "Good, some action!" Screams and green erupted throughout the circle as his charge spiraled in their motorcycle, breaking through the wall of people. Black Star kept close behind them, dodging the flashes of green light and riding backwards, watching the few that decided to follow them, "Ready Tsubaki!"

"Yes!" Black Star held onto the chain as he swung one of the blades while holding onto the other. He shot forward and decided to take them one at a time, giving Tsubaki one last swing before throwing the blade at the figure to the farthest right. None of them seemed to expect the attack or the attacker as the chain successfully tied up the assailant. Black Star gave a big tug of the chain and the person fell right off their broom, and was released from the chain. They and their broom plunged to the ground below.

Hearing a shout of "Stupefy!" and looked back just in time to dodge a ball of red light, "Hey, watch where you're firing those things!" He heard a feint 'sorry' and turned to the others but after successfully having taken down one of the four Tsubaki pulled his attention to the great figure on the motorcycle that was waving them towards him. They moved up next to the half giant and Harry, "Try'n stay close, a'right?"

Black Star nodded and turned to their enemies again while Hagrid pushed a green button on the motorcycle. He went wide eyed as a brick wall emerged from the tail pipe but recovered when he noticed it only took down one of their pursuers. Two to go. Hagrid bent over to speed up and Black Star took hold of the back of the bike to keep with them, "Tsubaki, Shuriken mode!"

"Right!" She said, glowing once again and taking shape of a giant five pointed throwing star. Meanwhile Harry got past his shock at the new weapon to shoot stunning spells to counter the killing spells that flew at them. Spell met spell in a burst of colorful sparks and in the midst of his staring in wonder Black Star got an idea, "Hey, you," He said, already having forgotten the kid's name, "Do that again."

Harry nodded from his cramped seat and aimed carefully, luckily catching two more of the killing curses with stunners. Then Black Star wound up and threw Tsubaki through both the sparks and one of the Death Eaters. He gave a cry of victory while Tsubaki changed her direction to turn back and be caught again by Black Star. Harry, however was shocked as he saw the two halves of the person, but instead of the gory mess he had expected, the body disappeared and left a black sphere of sorts that blended into the darkness.

Hagrid looked over his shoulder to see the one left, "Wow, nice one, er…"

"That would be the great BLACK STAR, THE MAN GREATER THEN GOD!" The two had nothing to say to that as he laughed like a maniac. Then one of the last Death Eater's curses hit the back of his skateboard, shaking him up a bit, stopping the laughter and taking a chunk out of the back of the board but he kept a hold on the motorcycle. Out of nowhere a figure was rising from the dark below them, the Death Eater Black Star had taken down first was fine and on his broom, albeit shaken up from having fallen a good few stories.

This ticked the assassin off, a vein throbbing in his head and flailing, "I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU ALREADY!"

"Wait," Said Hagrid, looking back at Black Star and Harry in turn, "Get a good hold on, this'll do it, hold on tight!" He slammed his whole hand on the purple button beside the speedometer.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Black Star screamed, holding onto both the motorcycle and Tsubaki for dear life and now parallel with the ground. He tried his best to avoid the gigantic burst of dragon fire that billowed from the exhaust. Even in the midst of his screaming, the fire and the rushing wind, Tsubaki noticed something, the sound of wrenching metal.

She watched as the sidecar swayed and panicked, Black Star couldn't help him; he had to hold on to the bike. She then heard, "It's all righ', Harry!" and noticed her partner and Hagrid were face to face, no one was steering and the sidecar was now twisting violently, "I'm on it, Harry, don' worry." She heard, from a crack between Black Star's arm and torso she saw the man pull out a pink flowery umbrella.

"Hagrid! No! Let me!"

"REPARO!"

There was a deafening bang and the side car broke away completely. Thinking quickly, Tsubaki changed back to human form and grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him from the falling sidecar and into their person chain. It happened so quickly that Harry nearly missed his backpack, grabbing it at the last minute.

Tsubaki did her best to hold onto Harry's arm as hard as she could and searched through her many forms trying to think of which could make this easier but Black Star interrupted, "TSUBAKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"He was about to fall!" She said before turning into a chain scythe again, "Harry, climb up the chain and Black Star will pull you up." said a muffled voice from the scythe. Harry looked at the reflection in the metal blade and saw Tsubaki rather than himself. He had no time to wonder, "Hurry!"

The two swayed in the slight movement, Hagrid having slowed considerably since seeing Harry holding onto the chain. This allowed Black Star to let go of the bike and somewhat accelerate upwards but it was too much weight for the skateboard to handle so he took a deep breath and started pulling the teen up, helping him onto the bike. A curse seemed to come from nowhere as Harry got on the bike but the Death Eaters were gaining fast and he found himself back to back with Hagrid as they sped up again.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," moaned Hagrid, "I shouldn'ta tried ter repair it meself-yeh've got no room-"

"It's not a problem, just keep flying!" Harry shouted back, the Death Eaters emerged from the darkness and drew closer, as the curses restarted Hagrid began to zigzag and swerve to avoid them, not daring to use the dragon-fire button again. Harry began sending stunning spells back again, barely holding them off, as he shot a blocking jinx at them the closest Death Eater swerved to avoid it and his hood slipped. By the light of the red stunner he had sent Harry saw the strangely blank face of Stan Shunpike.

Black Star was swinging the chain scythe again, ready to attack when Harry pulled him hard on the arm and yelled, " Expelliarmus!"

"What'd you-"

"That's him, it's him, it's the real one!" Soon enough, both pursuers fell back and disappeared from view.

Black Star blinked, "That's it?!"

Tsubaki sighed from the scythe at her partner's thrill seeking, "Black Star, did you hear what they said? They know he's the real one somehow, they can't have just left…" His eyes narrowed as they went on, pulling himself into a more serious mode.

"Harry, what's happened?" bellowed Hagrid. "Where've they gone?"

"I don't know!"

Closing his eyes, the assassin felt for any sign of their enemies as he cruised beside the motorcycle while Harry clambered around on the seat to face forward, "Black Star," He hesitated a bit at the strange name, "Come and attach that chain thing to the motorbike, Hagrid, do that dragon-fire thing again, let's get out of here!"

Hagrid helped Black star as he twisted Tsubaki's chains onto the handlebars and pressed the button again, they all shot back from the thrust but this time Black Star had the luxury of not being in the path of the roaring fire that erupted behind them. Still, he tried his best to feel for any incoming attacks.

"I think we've lost 'em Harry, I think we've done it!" yelled Hagrid. Black star straightened himself as the speed let up a bit and wondered about what they heard them say, 'it's him… it's the real one.' Harry had held him back from attacking the man when his face was revealed; did he know the person attacking them?

"We're nearly there, Harry, We've nearly made it!" shouted Hagrid.

Untangling the chain from the bike, Black Star wondered quietly, "Tsubaki, do you think we could do it?"

Her reflection in the blade smiled, "I believe we can, Black Star."

He nodded and pulled one scythe up with his hand, two fingers before his face as the other snaked in a star shape around them, but below them so as not to make the same mistake twice in capturing his own comrade. They were still moving with the motorcycle but Black Star himself didn't move an inch. This got him the attention of Harry and Hagrid, "What's he doin'?

'Now!' Two Death Eaters appeared on either side of the bike and the trap set off, all the chains sprung to life and pulled one of the figures into tight bind. Then Black Star pulled the scythe in his hands up and sliced them through the middle while the chains let go, but now he noticed something strange, there was no one there. He turned frantically, "Where the hell'd they go?!" A shot of red just passed his arm, he looked down. There was his charge, in a vertical dive with some creep flying at them with no way to be kept up, just flying.

Bending his knees low, Black Star dove after them swinging the chain again for momentum, then noticed the large figure of Hagrid jumping off the bike and onto the second Death Eater, both plummeting to the ground. He remembered how Hagrid had said that they were close to the safe house but just as he approached the falling bike and flying creep, he saw a huge jet of golden fire.

Swerving to avoid it while it directly hit Harry's attacker, it seemed to have caught the nose end of the skateboard. Black Star was now free falling the rest of the way to the ground, hitting a muddy lake that had just broken Harry's fall and some broken pieced of the motor bike hitting him in the head as he tried to get up.

His arm had broken with the landing and he stifled a cry when he tried to use it, while next to him Tsubaki had changed back, "B-Black Star, are you okay?" she said with a quiver in her voice.

"OF COURSE I AM! I'm the GREAT Black Star! It'll take more than this to get me!" She pulled him out of the mud gently and set him down on more solid ground then looked at where they were. They both heard Harry calling for Hagrid and struggling to get up.

"I'll be right back Black Star," She said, making her way to Harry.

"No! I can do it- GAH." He went to get up and apparently pulled something in his leg since he fell back to the ground grasping his knee.

She got to Harry right as he crawled out of the pond and was moving to Hagrid's dark form on the ground, "Hagrid? Hagrid, talk to me-"

Tsubaki knelt by the teen and went to help him up, "Are you alright?"

Then someone spoke up from the dark, "Who's there? Is it Potter? Are you Harry Potter?" then a woman shouted, "They've crashed Ted! Crashed in the garden!"

Half way up, Harry repeated, "Hagrid," and fell onto Tsubaki who pulled him up the rest of the way and slung one of his arms around her neck, "We're over here!" she yelled, waving at the figures approaching.

The man came towards them but stopped and pointed his wand at them, "Who are you? They didn't say anything about anyone else coming."

"Um, there was a change of plan; the enemy was expecting them so we joined as extra protection." She said, the man was reluctant but took Harry and brought him inside while Tsubaki went back to Black Star and pulled him up by his good arm and helped him limp into the house. The woman tended to Hagrid's wounds outside, seeing that they could not squeeze him through the door unconscious, then fixed Black Star's arm and leg and Harry's ribs and arm.

Tsubaki explained to the couple that they were from a school that was friends with Dumbledore and that they were going to do the best they could to help them, that the different teams from Shibusen had joined the plan for extra protection at the last minute. The man nodded along, "That explains it. Which one of your friends went with Dora?"

"I'm sorry, we weren't introduced, there wasn't time…"

"Oh well most probably she would be the one with pink hair."

Nodding, she thought back to their assignments, tapping her chin, "I think Kim and Jacqueline went with her. Kim is a Lamp Meister, they should be fine." She said with a reassuring smile.

Black Star was listening from the corner, sipping a cold drink from a straw while they waited for the other two to wake up, he was thinking back to the fight, thinking it all over when he heard, "Hagrid?"

"Finally! Thought you'd never wake up! But you obviously wouldn't have died, being protected by the GREAT Black*Star!"

Ted ignored the boy's laughing and watched Harry anxiously, "Hagrid's fine, son," he said, "The wife's seeing to him now. How are you feeling? Anything else broken? I've fixed your ribs and your arm. I'm Ted, by the way, Ted Tonks- Dora's father."

Harry sat up a bit too quickly, "Voldemort-"

"Easy, now," Ted said, pushing Harry back onto the cushions by the shoulder. "That was a nasty crash you just had. These two tell me they were expecting you." He motioned to the two in the corner, Tsubaki stood beside Black Star, giving him a small wave while the boy sipped something through a straw.

"The Death Eaters, there were loads of them…" Ted looked a bit more nervous and looked up at the ceiling as though he could see through it to the sky above.

"Well, we know our protective charms hold, then, don't we? They shouldn't be able to get within a hundred yards of the place in any direction."

Tsubaki piped up, "That's very useful, I noticed the people chasing us were stopped at one point. If it wasn't there who knows what could have happened."

"We would have been fine with the great ME there to protect us!" Black Star pounded his chest with a fist, looking proud then continued his sipping. Tsubaki looked sheepish for her partner's confidence; they really were an interesting team.

Swinging his legs off the sofa, Harry got up, wanting to see Hagrid but just as he did, a door opened and the half giant squeezed through covered in mud and blood. He was limping a bit but that didn't stop him from knocking over two tables and an aspidistra, covering the whole distance between them in two strides and pulling Harry into a bone breaking hug, "Blimey, Harry, how did yeh get out o'that? I thought we were all goners."

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe-"He broke off, noticing the woman that just entered the room behind Hagrid. "You!" His hand shot to his pocket but nothing was there.

"Looking for this?" Black Star asked, pointing to the stick Tsubaki held, "It landed next to you, so I brought it in." She said, handing it back to Harry.

"And that's my wife you're shouting at."

"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry."

Mrs. Tonks looked a bit haughty after his exclamation, "What happened to our daughter?" She asked, "Hagrid said you were ambushed; where is Nymphadora?"

"I don't know," Said Harry, "We don't know what happened to anyone else."

Seeing the looks that the Tonks' exchanged, Tsubaki smiled, "I'm sure she will be fine, Mr. And Mrs. Tonks."

"And if not," Black Star shouted stupidly with a smile, "She will have died a hero!"

"Black Star!" She gave him a big pound on the head and laughed awkwardly at the eyes on them, "I-I'm sure she's fine, I just know it!… Um, s-shouldn't we be going soon?"

As though to reassure, Ted added, "Dora'll be okay, 'Dromeda, She knows her stuff. The Portkey's through here," He added to Tsubaki, "It's supposed to leave in two minutes if you want to take it."

"Yeah, we do," Harry said, picking up his backpack and pulling it onto his shoulders. Tsubaki pulled Black Star into the room first to prevent any more awkward outbursts while Harry turned to Mrs. Tonks, wanting to say something but kept quiet. Then, "I'll tell Tonks-Dora- to send word, when she… Thanks for patching us up, thanks for everything. I-"

They all followed Ted into a short hallway and into a bedroom, Hagrid having to bend down to make sure not to hit his head on the doorway.

"There you go, son. That's the Portkey." Mr. Tonks pointed to a small silver hairbrush on the dressing table.

"Thanks," Said Harry, putting a finger on the Portkey.

The Shibusen students saw this and copied him but first Tsubaki bowed to Mr. Tonks, "Thank you very much for your kindness."

"It's no problem, go on." She placed a finger next to Black Star's.

"Wait a moment," Said Hagrid, looking around. "Harry, where's Hedwig?"

"She… she got hit," He said, Hagrid patted him on the shoulder, "Never mind," he said gruffly. "Never mind. She had a great old life-"

"Hagrid!" Ted said warningly as the hairbrush began to glow, the half giant got a finger on it just in time and they all disappeared for the Burrow.


	4. 4 The Chase Pt2

This chapter's pretty short, sorry guys, I'm working on all the chases first before I keep going. Enjoy~

The Chase Pt.2

*George, Lupin, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty

Kid rose gracefully into the air on his skateboard, the familiarity of this mode of transport obvious as he followed the Harry copy and Lupin on their broomstick. They were rising fast and in a group when Kid felt them coming, "Here is comes," he said loud enough for the others to here. Soon enough they were surrounded by hooded figures. He came up around the two and led them as he started shooting. Apparently they had not expected to see anything in the category of muggle fighting and Kid found this to be a good advantage.

The Death Eaters before him scrambled out of the way as the glowing purple shots made them break their circle and the three made their way through the sky. Now they were being followed, Kid turned and dipped his Skateboard to pass the two on broom from below and saw two pairs following on each side, obviously trying to surround them again.

He crossed his arms and pointed right at each of the outer figures and started a string of shots. One of them quickly swerved to avoid it but their comrade was not so lucky, several shots hit him in the chest and as he fell from his broom, his body faded and left a black soul behind. It looked almost like multiple bubbles stuck to one another but black and translucent with a wavy tail on the top of each bubble.

As soon as it appeared it was gone, popped and Kid understood how different these souls were from their Kishin counterparts. He had no time to think, there were flashes of green light left and right as he dodged, occasionally getting a red or blue one. His to protect swerved to dodge these as well and Kid constantly looked behind him to make sure he kept with them. Eventually, Kid found an opening in the flow of spells and took the chance to throw another set of shots that were a bit wild due to his moving to keep up.

Just then, a spell from the figure farthest to the right of them grazed Kid's left arm. The shinigami looked absolutely appalled, this slice in his sleeve threw off his entire balance of symmetry, "You fool! Now you've completely ruined me!"He had absolute murder in his eyes as he pulled both guns up at the Death Eater that threw the spell. If they had been real guns, both Liz and Patty would have been five times empty by the time Kid was satisfied and the remaining splinters of the broom fell back down to earth.

Kid's expression of accomplishment only lasted a few seconds as a spell past right by his head and he heard a yell of pain. Looking back he saw the Harry lookalike clutching the side of his head and he fell back with them, "What happened?"

Lupin looked back at George, one of his ears was missing and he was bleeding profusely, "Snape." He muttered venomously when he got a glimpse of the face whose hood had slipped. Kid stared at the wound in terror. This teen, in the prime of his life was now off balance, this boy now had to go through life asymmetrically, uneven, misbalanced, incomplete and NOT symmetrical and it was all this person's fault.

With a deadly glare in his eyes, Kid put his arms spread at his sides and stared at the attackers while Lupin stopped to make sure George was secure on the broom, "Soul Resonance!" all three shouted, three thin spikes formed on both of his upper arms and both Liz and Patty's forms changed to long sleek, almost machine gun like silver cannons, "Death Penalty, Execution Mode Acquired." He slowly pulled both guns in the air before him.

"Sympathy rate stable, noise 0.3%"

"Black Needle 'soul wavelength' charge complete."

"Feedback in 5…"

"4…3…2"

"1… FIRE!~"

"Death Cannon." Kid said emotionlessly, great beams of light erupted from both guns and two of the Death Eaters were blasted with such force they could not possibly have gotten out alive while the one that cursed George seemed to have had the sense to turn tail running when he aimed at them. But the blast caught the back of the broom and sent Snape spiraling back down to earth. The size of the explosion left large clouds of smoke behind with shadows looking like comical skulls.

Lupin was amazed by the spectacle, even the now half conscious George was in awe, "What the bloody hell just happened?" he muttered faintly.

The man nearly forgot to speak when Kid turned back to them, "He's losing a lot of blood, we'd better get going." Kid nodded while Liz and Patty returned to their regular forms and they sped off to the safe house.


	5. Sorry Please Read

Sorry guys,

I know so many people really love this story, I did/do too but I've tried to pick it up again and I honestly have no recollection of Soul Eater at all. Some of the things I wrote even, I honestly have no clue what they were. But I am starting a new story or more than one soon, look out for that. It's a Marauder's Era (Yes it's an OC story, but trust me it's not like any others. No long lost relative of this person or James had a sister or some weird crazy powers that make no sense to HP not even anything like they totally hate each other and then BAM-LOVE WTF) I really am sorry about this story but I'm looking forward to many new stories, just expect a lot of Marauder esc stuff, I'm in love with them and it gives you a lot of creative license… though I don't allow that stuff about this vampire falls for Remus or that water bender just _loves_ going to Hogwarts. I prefer to stick to the story as realistically as I can unless it's AU, then its all about the characters.

SO! I expect to see you all reviewing my new story, The Wallwatchers (coming very soon), and I hope you enjoy it!

Another note, I will soon be changing my penname so do not be alarmed if you get a notification from another name

C:

MC


End file.
